1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to tracheostomies, specifically an improved tracheostomy holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
All persons being the unfortunate recipient of a tracheostomy due to illness, accidents, etc. have had only two choices of the types of tracheostomy holders available to them.
One being two lengths of surgical type string tied to each end of the tracheostomy tube and then tied around the neck of the wearer.
The other, an adjustable tracheostomy holder patented to Dale Medical Products, Inc. under U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,144.
The string type holder being unsightly and hard to operate by oneself. On the other hand the Dale Tracheostomy Holder provides adjustability, but becomes quickly soiled and are quite hot, thereby generating a lot of perspiration when worn, and at a cost of $4.50 each are quite expensive to say the least.
You can wash the Dale Tracheostomy Holder only to find that the holder has become misshapen and the velcro closure doesn't function properly.
The reason I, Arthur E. VanDerdoes am aware of these shortcomings in the prior art is that I also have a tracheostomy and can sympathize with persons dealing with these problems, which brought me to the conception of the VAN & SON TRACH BAND.